Tyson Neills
Name: Tyson Neills Gender: Male Age: 17 Grade: 12th School: Southridge High School Hobbies and interests: Tyson likes to run; in fact he’s something of a sprinter, very fast and light on his feet. Tyson is full of nervous energy, which he tries to expend at every opportunity, making him fit. Tyson likes to think himself as witty and funny, but more often than not his jokes and wisecracks make no sense whatsoever. Tyson is also an avid fan of baseball, and a football player (though not so great) Appearance: He’s short, around 5ft 4, but also lightly muscled and he’s African-American in ethnicity. He has tight cornrows, which are dark brown, his natural colour. Tyson tends to wear baseball jerseys and tracksuit bottoms. His face is narrow and reminiscent of a small rodent, only accentuated by his frequent twitches. Tyson's eyes match his hair, brown that is, not in cornrows. Both of his eyes are big and wide, they almost seem to big for his face, and they can be remarkably expressive at times. Tyson has a small amount of fuzz around the centre of his chin, which he believes make him look older and more mature. On the contrary, it actually looks like some small, belauguered straggely plant if growing there, which wasn't exactly the effect that Tyson was after. Biography: Tyson was born in America. After spending only the first year of his life there, the boys only knew each other for a few brief months, their friendship would prove to be a lifelong bond. After this altogether too short meeting, Sean returned to his travelling lifestyle with his parents. When he and his family moved back to America, it was if a blindfold had been removed from his eyes. Everything seemed so much more vibrant and exciting in Tyson’s home country than in England. Tyson loved it. Even though he had already found one of his true passions, Tyson was soon to come upon another – baseball. Sean had briefly told him of the sport during their time together (Sean having played baseball a great deal) and the reality was even better than the stories. Tyson was soon a rapt fan, and this wasn’t the only area in which he developed. A whole new Tyson seemed to emerge, as if he’d been hiding inside a shell all along. Another high point of his American life came when Tyson encountered an old friend – Sean O'Cann. It seemed that Sean’s travelling lifestyle had come to an end, and he and his parents were settling down in the exact same area that Tyson lived. The two boys were overjoyed, nothing had changed between them during the three years lapse, and their friendship was immediately renewed. Tyson did fairly well at running, but his small frame meant he had to work doubly hard as those bigger than him, to do just as well. Unfortunately Tyson has not hit a growth spurt yet, and so is gradually falling behind in his favourite subject, which depresses and angers him in equal measure. Another strange aspect of Tyson is his place on the football team, quite how he managed this is often discussed; if Tyson is ever caught, he’s flattened. His place (tailback) is achieved due to his speed at running, though Tyson has suffered injuries before when trying to run a little too far. He likes to think himself as tough, but truly is the guy that just hangs around in the background whilst the others dish out some beatings. Tyson dislikes the fact he is often earmarked as a bad sort, and is working hard to disassociate himself from that image. Tyson has also developed a somewhat peculiar sense of humour, few understand his jokes, and nobody thinks that they’re funny. This is something that Sean O’Cann has constantly tried to tell him, but with no success whatsoever. Advantages: Tyson is one fast little guy, and can sprint at extremely high speeds. He’s also surprisingly resilient, despite his small size most likely due to being flattened many times whilst playing football. Disadvantages: Tyson is also a target, as many find him rather annoying. While he’s fast, endurance is an issue, as he can’t keep up very high speeds for long. Tyson has also become sensitive about his height, and any jibes could cause him to lose it and place himself in jeopardy. Finally, many have come to think of him as one of the bad guys on the football team, and Tyson is not greatly liked. The above biography is as written by Clueless. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Designated Number: Male Student no. 28 Designated Weapon: Armalon Pistol Carbine Conclusions: You know, I don't quite know what to think of B28. Decent weapon or not, I don't think this kid's going to last very long, for the simple fact that he's annoying. He might try to make light of the situation -- or something -- but I see him getting blasted in the face the first time he starts getting on another edgy contestant's nerves. He's not very physically intimidating, so I don't see him surviving long without a group either, unless he can stay on his feet. Game Evaluations Kills: None Killed By: Bobby Jacks Collected Weapons: Armalon Pistol Carbine (issued weapon, to Bobby Jacks) Allies:'''None '''Enemies: Bobby Jacks Mid-Game Evaluation: The fight for survival of B28 of SOTF V3 started and finished at the Babbling Brook, his innings lasting approximately five minutes. Tyson's first (and last) encounter on the island begun promisingly, as he came upon an unarmed Bobby, with his carbine. Tyson planned on killing Bobby from the start, but first, believing that he was in control of the situation, could not resist the urge to gloat. However, Tyson underestimated the boxer he had matched himself up against, and when Bobby moved aside suddenly, his shot went wild. Without time to work the bolt of his carbine Tyson was caught offguard, and met his end within moments to Bobby's syringe as it thudded through his eye socket. Post-Game Evaluation: Pfft, what a waste of time. He comes upon his worst enemy, with a weapon that far outclasses the other guy's, then manages to get himself killed. He's better off dead. Memorable Quotes: "Well I was looking for you. I figured since you've done this before you could give me some pointers." - Tyson taunts Bobby about his accidental killing of the boxer Christopher Straton. "Why the hell wouldn't I? It's life or death, only the morons choose death." - To Bobby again, telling him why he is playing the game. Other/Trivia * Tyson was only the second character Clueless came up with, and the one she had the least amount of interest in. * The fact that Tyson was killed off on the very first day of V3 - and by his own handler, as well as the fact the killer then picked up Tyson's weapon, has prompted others to comment that the reason he was killed off was to give Bobby Jacks (Clueless' flagship) a better weapon. However, the handler maintains that she was finding it difficult to RP as Tyson and simply thought it best to be rid of him. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Tyson, in chronological order. The Past: *A Day In The Park *The Bonfire Pre-Game: *Party Hardy, Rock and Roll V3: *Fragmentation Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Tyson Neills. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! What a complete waste of time, I'm not even sure why I listed him for V3, since I knew that I was going to kill him off immediately. - Clueless Time has done nothing to diminish my hatred of you. NOTHING. - Clueless Category:V3 Students